надежда
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: This is pretty much your normal fairytale. A cold heartless prince, a heroic maiden cursed, a revengeful magician, an evil sorceress, and an adorable animal sidekick...yep your average fairytale...sorta. Amelia will find out it takes all sorts of characters to save the day. RusAme, UkrCan, FrUk Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hey guys! Look at this...a new story Dont judge me! So anyways this one will have longer chapters so I hope you guys enjoy. Here is the pairings (there are a lot of Fem! Characters in this too guys, and they are all human...kinda) Note: Some of the relationships will take a while to grow, while others happen sooner, but in the beginning the relationships are not there**_

_**Main Pairing:**_

_**IvanxAmelia (Fem!Ame)**_

_**Secondary Pairings:**_

_**FrancisxArthur, YurixMadeline (Male!UkrxFem!Can), Chun-YanxIvan (Fem!China)**_

_**Minor Pairings:**_

_**TorisxNatalia, HerculesxSakura (Fem!Japan), BerwaldxTino, LudwigxFelicia (fem!Italy) , AntonioxLovino, GilbertxElizibeta**_

_**And others not mentioned here ^^ enjoy~**_

**Amelias POV**

Amelia sighed as she leaned against her sister who squeaked from the sudden weight. "Amelia! Stop! Your too heavy!" She whined and Amelia rolled her eyes ruffling her sister, Madeline's hair. "Stop messing around! We need to finish hanging up the clothes! Then we need to got to town." Madeline said as she hung up another dress. Amelia nodded sighing as she helped hang up the clothes.

Both sisters lived with their grandmother who was blind, leaving the two young women to do all the work. Their grandmother, Hannah lived in a small house in the city. Some of the rooms though were so dusty and grimy that even the sisters didn't try to go into them. Amelia and Madeline both hated living in the city but there wasn't anything they could do until their grandmother died and the estate was sold. Eventually they wanted to go live out in the country on a farm. That way it would be better for Madeline's health, the girl was always sick in the city.

Once they were done their grandmother gave them some money to go out and get fresh vegetables for their stew that night. Amelia and Madeline put on their coats and began the dangerous journey to the market. It was dangerous due to the fact many slave drivers and pimps were out in the alleys looking for young girls to sell into slavery or prostitution. Amelia held onto her sisters hand as she led them carefully through the streets to the market. Amelia smiled as she made her way to a familiar seller and began to buy some vegetables and fruits from him.

As she was finishing she noticed that Madeline had wandered to another stall selling vegetables. "Madeline!" Amelia said rushing over to her frowning then looked at the stalls vegetables. "Don't run off...uhm...sir...not to be rude but most of your crops are not the best out of the others...they are pretty small...not good for stews..." She said looking up at the man who's bottom lip wobbled.

"Oh...I am sorry! Brother told me to go do something useful with them!" He said sighing. "I don't really need the money...maybe I will give them to the homeless..." He said thinking although he still looked on the verge of tears. He sighed once more looking around as the other stalls began to close up no one really giving a second look at the three. "Brother said he would send one of the knights to come pick me up again..." Amelia blinked at this.

"Knights? Do you work at the castle?" She asked a little excited. Amelia had always wanted to go see the castle. The man smiled laughing a bit.

"Oh nemaye!" He said. "My name is Yuri Braginski!" He said smiling making Amelia and Madeline both nearly drop their baskets as they tried to curtsy.

"Oh! Prince Yuri!" Madeline said gasping. Yuri blushed a little looking at the ground. Everyone knew his name but most people didn't know what he looked like so he could easily blend in with the others. Of course there were a few who guessed because of his close resemblance to his younger brother.

"Please...don't do that...that is more of my brothers thing. He likes people bowing to him...he will make a better King than me." Yuri said. "Speaking of my brother..." Yuri said looking behind the sisters making them both look behind and immediately they curtsied to the tall man on the horse. His violet eyes looked over the two women with little interest before turning to his brother.

"Yuri. This is what you do in your free time? Really? We gave you a vegetable garden so you could spend time gardening not selling these!" The prince said sighing. "And here you are the oldest, and you act like the youngest! Even Natalia acts more like royalty than you!" He said.

"S-sorry Vanya!" Yuri said pouting. Amelia took a chance to look up at the Prince and she felt her heart do a few leaps. Prince Ivan was very handsome, and something about him demanded attention...she found it amusing that the two brothers looked so alike yet they were so different...much like Madeline and herself.

"Did I give you permission to look at me pheasant?" Ivan hissed glaring at Amelia who simply kept staring at him in awe. Ivan raised an eyebrow surprised at the woman's bravery. "What's your name?" He said getting off his horse. Amelia coward a little as he was still very tall off of his large black stallion.

"Amelia your majesty." She said and Ivan nodded then looked over at her sister. "And...this is my sister Madeline." She elbowed Madeline who immediately spoke up in her usual quiet voice.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." She said. "You and your brother." She looked over at Yuri then away blushing making Yuri frown. Amelia sighed knowing that her sister had already taken a liking to the man who seemed much like her. Before Amelia could say anything else an older woman ran up to her ignoring the two Princes.

"Amelia! Madeline! Hurry it's your grandmother and the house...the house is on fire!" The woman said making Amelia's eyes widen as she ran quickly towards her house.

_**Ivans POV**_

By the time both princes made it to where a large crowd was gathering, the two women were already over their dead grandmothers body. Ivan watched as people put out the flames slowly over time until eventually by the time they did finish the house was destroyed. Ivan turned to his guards that had followed him. "I want those two girls brought to the family castle understand?" He said. Th guards nodded and headed off towards the two. Yuri stared at his brother.

"Vanya...we can't just take them from there home!" He pleaded with his brother. Ivan growled.

"What home?" He said riding off, Yuri on his tail.

_**Amelias POV**_

Amelia screamed and fought against the guards as they grabbed her sister and her, tying them up and putting the onto horses. "What the hell is this?" She yelled as they were tied to the horses. The guards looked at each other not sure whether or not to tell them as they rode at a breakneck speed to the Royal Family's private castle.

Amelia looked over at Madeline who's eyes were wide. "It will be okay. There must be some mistake." She said to her. Madeline nodded but she still looked ready to cry.

Soon they approached a large castle and Amelia froze knowing this was the Kings family castle, where his family stayed when not attending the main castle. She saw a few servants outside waiting for them and she sighed. "A-Amelia...we are going to be slaves aren't we?" Madeline asked.

Amelia looked over at her. "Yes we are Madeline." At this point Madeline burst into tears.

**How was it? Reviews would be great! Hope you liked, and hope to see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Replys to your reviews are at the bottom!**_

_**Also I changed the name so now it is just the Russian (Cyrillic alphabet) word for Hope.**_

_**Now then back to the story!**_

Following the head servant named Toris, Amelia and Madeline were given a tour of the large castle and told the basic rules of the house. "Always finish your chores that are assigned first. Madeline you look like you would be better used out in the garden. Amelia, you will be assigned to helping out around the castle. You may be doing things from cleaning to helping with the animals." He explained as he walked along. Amelia paused to look into each room as they went by, her curiosity getting the best of her. Each room seemed to have a theme color, the most prominent being reds and violets. Amelia wondered why this was but decided to ask Toris later after he had finished giving them the tour.

Soon they arrived at the servants rooms, and Amelia was surprised that they each got there own room or shared with a sibling. Toris explained that the Braginski's did not want the men and woman to sleep together in the same room, but since some had sisters and brothers they had to figure out a way so not to separate them. Toris said he shared his room with his two younger brothers, Eduard; the tutor to princess Natalia, and Raivis; who worked in the gardens. Madeline was glad she didn't have to share a room with strangers and got to stay with her sister.

After showing them to their room Toris left them to get dressed and rushed off to tell Ivan that the new servants were here. Amelia turned to Madeline and frowned. "Don't worry. I will find a way to get us out of here." She promised but Madeline shook her head.

"Why? We have no were else to go...at least here we have a roof over our heads...a warm bed. We have no home any more..." Madeline said sadly pulling on her servants outfit. She looked at Amelia and sighed. "Could you please behave while we are here? I don't want to clean up your mess..." She said leaving. Amelia shook her head and followed her out.

Immediately the two ran into Prince Yuri. He smiled at them and blushed as he looked over Madeline. "Uhm...Toris told me that you were going to work in the garden. I often work out there." He smiled. Madeline blinked in surprise. "I know...Im the Prince I shouldn't be doing servant work but...I like it out there." Madeline shook her head.

"No it is fine. I was just surprised that you were asking me to join you!" She squeaked blushing. Amelia rolled her eyes and left as the two kept blushing and talking. She walked down a hallway that was very dark due to the fact there were no windows. Amelia frowned looking around trying to figure out what part of the castle this was.

She poked her head into a room and noticed that it was a study of some sort. Poking around a bit she found that most of the books on the shelves were not in English much to her disappointment. Amelia began to head out when she ran into someone. She jumped up and yelled seeing it was Prince Ivan. "What are you doing in here? You are not allowed in here." He asked eyes narrowed accusingly at her. Amelia stood up straight and huffed.

"I didn't see a sign that said keep out nor did Toris say anything about not entering some rooms!" She said crossing her arms. Ivan stared at her for a bit, making her uncomfortable before breaking out into laughter. Amelia gave him a confused look and he shook his head.

"You are very strong willed da?" He said and sighed. "Your interesting...I don't think I have had a servant like you before...if I had I must of forgot...be careful though. That kind of strong will can be beat from a servant like you." Ivan said sadly. Amelia froze wondering if he was threatening her.

"Do not worry about me. I wish more of our servants were like that...Father though..." Ivan sighed. Even he was afraid of his father...and Ivan wasn't really afraid of anything or anyone. The King was a horrible man, no one could deny that, not even his family.

Amelia coughed to get his attention, seeing that he had gone off thinking. Ivan blinked at her then shook his head once more. "Sorry. This is my study...you are welcome here anytime." He said smiling. "But for now, I think you should be working da?" He went to sit at the desk and thought. Amelia stood in front his desk waiting to hear her duties. At that moment Toris burst through the door holding his hands. Amelias eyes widened seeing that his fingers seemed to be broken.

"Toris!" She said running to him. Ivan seemed unfazed by this and sighed.

"Toris...how long till you learn?" He said. "My sestra is not interested in you..." Amelia's eyes widened.

"Princess Natalia did this?" She asked and Toris nodded.

"Toris here...has an infatuation with Natalia. Not that I care...it would keep her from me..." Ivan shuddered. Upon the confused look on Amelias face he explained. "Natalia...she has an unhealthy obsession with me...she wants us to marry." Amelia paled.

"But...isn't she your sister?" She asked. Ivan nodded sadly.

"Half sister but still..." Ivan shook his head. "Toris...your going to be out of service for a while...You know I hate finding a replacement for you." He said gently. Toris nodded then looked over at Amelia.

"Why doesn't Amelia take my place for a bit?" He asked. Ivan blinked and looked over at her. Amelia immediately began to protest.

"I cant be his personal servant! I am a woman!" She yelled and Toris yelled back about his fingers broken, and that Ivan needed someone. Ivan listened to them bicker before yelling at them to stop. Both servants looked up at him, and he rubbed his head.

"Amelia. You will be my personal servant until Toris gets better." Ivan growled then looked at Toris. "Go take care of that." He dismissed him and Toris bowed before running off. Amelia glared at Ivan who seemed to be ignoring her.

"What am I supposed to do?" She finally asked.

Ivan thought for a moment. "Once Toris has gotten back from the Royal Doctor, talk to him about what needs to be done for me. He will explain everything." He said her off with his hand. Amelia sniffed and stormed out mumbling angerly under her breath.

_**Sorry it was short (only around 1k words) next chapter will be longer, with Amelia beginning her job as Ivans personal servant, and some new characters are introduced including Natalia, Gilbert and the King! Can anyone guess who the king is :D it shouldn't be too hard to figure out XD**_

_**Reviews are love~ (and they help me write faster) See you next chapter!**_

**Some replys to your reviews:**

_**missykim -**_

_**I am glad. I personally like them as a couple any which way (nyotalia or not)**_

_**A little annoyed -**_

_**Actually no I'm not. And also I have wrote tons and tons of Yaoi stories so I thought it was time to make a few nyotalia ones. Thanks for your comments anyways. If you don't like it, don't read it then.**_

_**The Vampire Alchemist -**_

_**Its okay ^^ I really not going to take much insight into his/her problems with me. Also yeah I know what you mean by this idea being used to death but I am hoping to make it really different than what others have read Hopefully eh?**_

_**Absolra -**_

_**Sorry...grammar and spelling have never been my strong points...**_

_**TobiTheNinjaKitten -**_

_**Yeah...well I like to keep the story going quickly...sorry if it goes to quick :( also yeah...I was too lazy to write out a whole scene with slave traders XD Sorry**_

_**Arya1881 -**_

_**Shh, no one has to know how many I have to finish XD**_

_**Lost in my Saphire Eyes -**_

_**Pssh...who needs to do homework...not this college girl *thumbs up to herself*...*knows her professors would kill her for saying that* ;.; I miss High school...**_

_**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I will be doing review comments each chapter!**_


End file.
